


Imagine Me and You

by PaulPhoenix10



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, Multi, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulPhoenix10/pseuds/PaulPhoenix10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal’s heart fell instantly for the metal bender from Zaofu……..years later the story repeats itself. “Is love truly unbreakable?” Opal pondered within herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReiikoSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiikoSilver/gifts).



> Copyright - All credit goes to the creators Bryan Komietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino for the characters and events of The Legend of Korra. However, all original ideas, characters and scenarios are mine.
> 
> This fan fiction depicts the love I have for Kuvira and Opal's relationship. It also features other ships, but Kuvopal will always remain close to my heart. 
> 
> This is my first ever fan fiction and I would appreciate any insightful criticisms. Please enjoy this story and send your views. I fully appreciate it. Thank you.

 

Opal gazed cheerily at the sights which beheld her eyes. Open fields of green flora passed swiftly with the rays of the sun penetrating her window where she was sitting in the mist of jovial passengers. Conversations from the old and the young rang her ears with curiosity. They all seemed so eager to visit Republic City. She decided to eavesdrop on a bunch of Zaofu’s young scholars who were as excited as her, creating so much mixed emotions which began running through her mind and body. She was happy, yet sad, but mostly nervous. They were all high-ranking students from Zaofu who were all awarded scholarships in their respective field of studies.

 

Opal being a scholar herself, in the area of Comparative Literature was anxious in entering the University of Republic City, which housed thousands of gifted students from around the world. Her eldest brother Baatar Jr was currently pursuing his Masters in Architectural Engineering and have found part time work as a trainee engineer in Future Industries. Baatar had the choice of returning home after his degree, but declined which emotionally upset his mother, Suyin. Baatar Sr, however was more understanding towards Jr’s freedom and independence. Opal could not wait to see him, for all those years were only face timing or telephone calls. Now she would finally reunite with him. Her other brothers Wei, Wing and Huan decided to remain and continue their schooling in Zaofu. Oh how she missed them already, but she could not turn back now.

 

Opal looked back out the train window, gazing at the awe and breath-taking sites before her. The moment and experience was mind-blowing for Opal. The landscape of rivers, mountains and open fields made her sigh with delight. It made her see what she had only read from her many books. Reflecting again to herself, Zaofu was the only place she knew. Being sheltered and the only girl child for Baatar and Suyin made it more difficult for this 18 year old to live her dreams. The realization to let her live to her true potential was sought from Master Tenzin, who directed Opal’s parents’ in letting her follow her dreams. This at first did not sit well with Suyin, but seeing no choice, she eventually allowed Opal her independence.

 

This was the first time Opal was leaving Zaofu…..alone.

 

The train brakes screeching noise awakened the sleepy air bender. She peered out and saw only darkness greeting her line of sight. Her neck ached as she felt a slight pinch from her sore shoulder which she slept on for a couple of hours. She felt exhausted but grateful to finally reach Republic City. Passengers began unloading their baggage’s heading towards the door. She also gripped her suitcases and waited her turn to exit. While walking out on the train platform, she felt a warm and loving hand resting on her shoulder. She knew Baatar to a tee. She looked around and saw her brother smiling heartily at her. She hugged him so tightly. The affection of his hug made her missed him so much more. Then she pulled away and frowned.

 

“What?” Baatar asked with a confused look on his face. His eyebrow arched.

 

“You are so selfish!!!!” Opal exclaimed. She continued. “You never once came back home.”

 

Baatar was at a loss for words. How to explain to his baby sister that it was not easy as it looked, to leave what he have already accomplished to go back to Zaofu.

 

“Listen,” he said coaxingly, “you had a long trip, and we can discuss this later.” “Right now I know mom is waiting to hear from you, so let’s get going.”

 

Opal knew Baatar was avoiding her question, but she decided to drop it for now. Baatar took her luggage and placed it in his Volkswagen Jetta. He looked at her and sighed. She gave a weak smile, tired from her exhausting trip. He then drove off heading to his apartment, when he suddenly got a phone call. Screening the number, he rejected the call. Opal looked at him curiously but did not utter a word to him. Instead, she played the radio and enjoyed the dance song Born this Way by Lady Gaga. She noticed Baatar hands were moving rhythmically to the song, and she found it quite amusing. She never thought to herself that Baatar would ever be a fan of Lady Gaga.

 

_Guess she was wrong, she thought._

 

Remembering her phone was dead, Opal borrowed Baatar’s I-phone 6 to face time with Su in the car. Su was overly delighted to hear her baby’s voice. She began to drown Opal with her concerns about leaving Zaofu and not returning home like Jr. Opal seemed awkward listening to Su’s ranting about keeping the family together but also stating that she knew it was hard to lose her daughter. She was so overly protected that Su’s comments towards Opal, made Baatar rolled his eyes and groan.

 

“Mom, I’m fine.....I’m with Baatar. We are now heading to his apartment. You worry too much.” Opal lamented.

 

“Opal, dear I must worry, you’re my only daughter. What am I to do if something happens?” Su asked hysterically.

 

Baatar intervened. “Hi mom, Opal is fine and in great spirits. I’ve cooked her favourite kale wraps”.

 

Opal smiled at her brother. Seemingly impressed that he went all out for her.

 

“Mom, stop worrying, I would call you in the morning. Tell dad and the others I love them.” She sent a kissed for Su.

 

Su knew she needed to give Opal her space, shedding a tear. “I love you both, and be safe.”

 

This time both mother and daughter sent kisses simultaneously.

 

“Bye mom, we love you!” Opal and Baatar said whole-heartily to their mother.

 

“Love you both my babies.” Su said emphatically.


	2. Republic City

 

Opal lazily opened her eyes when she heard the sound of birds chirping near her window sill. The melody they sang, rang music to her ears, as it reminded her of Zaofu’s beautiful mornings. She stretched her arms touching the wooden bed head piece and lethargically rolled on her side. The warm sunlight was now creeping through the thin curtains, and Opal tiredly sat up dragging her exhausted body to the window. Her soft lips stretched a generous smile, as she now stepped forward gazing at the bustling atmosphere in Republic City. This amazing site she thought to herself, was a desire she had always wanted to experience. Zaofu was breath-taking, but Republic City was picturesque.

 

The sound of blaring car horns and engines echoed throughout her room. Many crowds…..so much people moving with haste to reach their destinations. The busy pedestrians hustling to their jobs. The warm sunshine glistened across their hurried faces. She looked further ahead and saw the sun rays manipulating the ocean. It seemed to sparkle like diamonds in her eyes. The reflection shone magnificently at the statue of Avatar Aang, which was poised with attentive authority. He appeared enchanting to the young air bender. Never have Opal seen or felt this before. That feeling of contentment and satisfaction. She realised why her brother decided to reside permanently in Republic City. This change of scenery was all that took to convince Opal that she was now at home. The sight of Republic City left her breathless.

 

She took her time and gathered her thoughts, when she was interrupted by the savory smell of toast and eggs. She immediately headed out the door to meet Baatar, who was busily preparing breakfast for the both of them in his classy but medium-sized kitchen. Opal could not think in her wildest dreams to see her eldest brother in the kitchen busy as a bee. Baatar never struck her as the type for cooking or even performing chores. Back home, he was merely focused on his architectural designs with their father, and made his free time researching newer and superior models.

 

_Where Baatar got the time to become a chef? Opal pondered to herself._

 

_Surely, Republic City has changed him……or did she truly knew her brother?_

 

The sight of Baatar made Opal smiled warmly at him. She had a solid bond with her brothers, but Jr had the ability to think things thoroughly and be the leveled-headed one in the off springs. When she wanted advice, she always turned to him and he never once disappointed her. Jr always had the best interest in heart for his family, and with Opal being his only sister, he became more dedicated and saw it as a priority to ensure that his sister’s well-being was number one. Opal knew this whole-heartily and admired him for his devotion. She could not ask for a worthier brother.

 

He was finishing his final touches on their omelettes, making sure everything was perfect. He looked up and smiled at Opal, while she sat sluggishly on the bar stool.

 

“Morning, how was your sleep?” Baatar inquired.

 

“Morning”. Opal replied smiling at her brother who had turned into a grade A chef. “My body’s still aching but I would be fine.”

 

“Did mom called?” she then asked.

 

“No, she hasn't as yet. When we’re done with breakfast we will call her, and then I’m taking you into town.” He suggested.

 

Opal seemed to really like that idea. Since this was her second day in the Republic, she really wanted to spend as much time with Baatar as well as explore the city. Her semester was going to start in less than a week, which meant that she had limited time to enjoy sight-seeing. In addition, to Baatar’s busy work schedule, he took time-off just to spend it with her.

 

They had a hearty meal and drank Opal’s favorite tea, Jasmine. After breakfast as promised, they both spent over a half an hour face timing with Su and the rest of the Beifong clan. Baatar Sr was inventing new reinforced platinum domes for Zaofu, Huan sculptures were being displayed in Zaofu’s art galleries, and the twins Wei and Wing were dominating the sport of power disc in the University of Zaofu. Su could not have been any more proud of her family. As for Su, she was busy delegating the essentials of both her nation and her dance troupe. She held the office of being Zaofu’s Chancellor since founding the city years ago, while splitting her time as a mother for her five wonderful kids and becoming the director of Zaofu’s Step Up Dance Academy. The conversations they had with their family, especially with Su went well without any hiccups. They informed their mother of their busy schedule for the day and headed out to the city.

 

* * *

 

 

Baatar had carefully laid out his plans for treating his sister for an ideal occasion. He knew she loved surprises and her anticipation would not go in vain. First on his agenda was giving her a tour of Republic City’s _Louvre_. He knew his sister’s undying passion for art which has been linked to her other craze, Literature. Just like Su, Opal’s taste in purchasing paintings and books had made a huge impact in her life, resulting in being a founding member of Zaofu’s Literature and Art Society.

 

Baatar drove downtown, windows down with the music booming on Madonna’s Like a Virgin. Opal laughed to herself, when seeing her brother singing along and moving his body to the beat. Then the other song played, Diana Ross’ I’m Coming Out. Baatar flipped his hair, body intensified with the music. Opal stared at him in disbelief. He was so caught up in the moment, not realizing his sister’s questioning stares. After the song ended, he turned to a very confused Opal.

 

“I was caught up in the moment……sorry.” Baatar becoming embarrassed, his face turning red. Still trying to explain and convincing his words to himself and his sister.

 

“Ummmh……I just never saw you as a dancer or singer……that’s all.” Opal replied, still perplexed.

 

A long paused followed. Then Baatar stated, “Well, to be honest…..I found myself here in Republic City....it’s hard to explain, but it’s not how I was back in Zaofu.....It’s so complicated”.

 

That was the only explanation Baatar could come up with.

 

Opal remained silent for a couple minutes before speaking again. 

 

“Whatever issues we had as a family in Zaofu, I want you to know that I’m happy for you for finding that freedom which you have desired for so long.”

 

Baatar’s ambitions fell short in Zaofu because he felt and was overshadowed by living under his parents’ decisions and expectations.

 

Her words touched him so deeply.

 

He reached out and squeezed her hand.

 

She looked at him with the same warmth and love.

 

* * *

 

 

_Twenty minutes away. Baatar said to himself. Almost there._

 

The traffic was flowing and the timing was on point. At exactly nine thirty, he pulled up in the car-park of the _Louvre_.

 

“Here we are sis”. Opal beamed at the place in front of her. “OMG…..it’s Republic City’s _Louvre_!” she shrieked excitedly. “I’m……omg…..” She was speechless.

 

“I know how much you love art and I wanted to surprise you”. Baatar replied with an earnest smile.

 

She embraced him so delightfully. “I couldn't ask for more”.

 

The Louvre was only a dream, a desire for her. Now she faced this magnificent building face to face. All her inspirations, her writings from short stories to poetry were all derived from The Louvre. The place which is considered one of _The Seven Wonders of The World_ , was now a few footsteps away from the young Zaofuian.

 

“Let’s go….we have so much to see today.” Baatar said holding his excited sister’s hand.

 

They spent the next three hours reviewing the paintings and sculptures which would forever remain close to Opal’s heart and mind.

 

“Baatar, I’m loving Republic City so much!” Opal beamed, her face enlightened from since visiting The Louvre. “What next do you have planned?”

 

“Well I’m hungry and I know you are too worked up for an appetite, so....” Baatar paused, teasing Opal.

  
Opal gave him a playful frown.

 

“How does authentic Indian cuisine sound to you?” Baatar smirked.

 

“Sounds perfect”. Opal replied.

 

Her thoughts quickly trailed off to Kuvira. That name. How it has brought back so many memories for her. The last time she had Indian food was with Kuvira in Zaofu two years ago. The memories of her devouring Kuvira’s home cooked delicious and spicy curries made her remembered the reason why she had an enormous crush on her. How time flew. Two years ago she was a naïve and awkward sixteen year old, crushing on the older Zaofuian dancer. Now she is an eighteen year old who is currently moving on from the past she once thought could have been a possible future with her and Kuvira.

 

Opal’s mind dazed off, when Baatar called her name.

 

“Hey sis…..are you okay?” Baatar’s voice sounded worried.

 

“I’m….fine.” She hesitantly replied. “Just a little hungry.” She gave him a weak smile.

 

She was hoping that he did not picked up on her lie.

 

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there”. He responded in a positive but concerned voice.

 

* * *

 

 

Baatar drove a bit faster now reaching over 100 kilometers per hour. Upon reaching the intended location, Opal gazed at the site before her. Vast layouts of water fountains lined in a circumference sprouted in synchronization. In the center, rose the premier show. The water in the middle sprang the highest and displayed such a grand spectacle. No expense was denied for this restaurant. The exterior consisted of a beautiful marble structure with gigantic elephants made of porcelain greeting customers. This was truly one of the finest restaurants in Republic City. One of the luxurious and lavish in fine Indian dining. 

 

They had now reached their destination. _The Taj Mahal_. The valet greeted them and parked Baatar’s Jetta, while Baatar and Opal were led by an usher to the inner lair. They were then eagerly received by the manager who directed them to their seats.

 

“So I’m guessing you made reservations for today?” Opal enquired. Observing the packed atmosphere made her realize that it was not only trendy but also lavish.

 

“A week in advance. Only the most influential and powerful in society could dine in such an exclusive restaurant.” Baatar commented. He continued, “The cost of these meals are exorbitant but it’s worth it. Trust me, the food is out of this world.”

 

“This restaurant is remarkable.” Opal spoke in disbelief.

 

Walking directly to them, they were greeted by none other but the owner himself Iroh II. He was one of the wealthiest men in Republic City and his fortune enlisted his many chains of fine dining restaurants throughout Republic City. He was as tall as Baatar, but more muscular. His jawline was rigid, but he held such a captivating smile. He exhibited confidence and superiority and his true age of thirty six never showed. He appeared much younger and robust. His clothing only spoke of money. His designer made suit and shoes, matched to perfection.

 

“Baatar it’s nice to see you again, how are you keeping?” the charming good looking man asked.

 

“Iroh, I’m fine…..I hope all is well with you also.” Baatar returned a sincere reply. “This is my baby sister Opal, she’s starting her degree in URC next week.”

 

Opal blushed at the older man when he gently kissed her hand as a formal greeting.

 

Baatar smiled. Then said, “He’s quite a charmer…..but he’s also a heart-breaker.” He watched Iroh while smirking.

 

“Oh, so you think of me so?” “What mischief has Miss Sato has been up too?” Iroh laughed heartily. “Love is blind, yet so complicated.” He seemed lost while saying that sentence to his two guest.

 

His words hit Opal like a ton of bricks. She felt an uneasy sensation hearing them. The memories. Only one name stood out. Kuvira.

 

Iroh shared a couple more friendly words to his friend about Miss Sato and then left them to dine.

 

Their meals came within five courses. Each server ensuring that they were comfortable and well contended with the service. Opal swore she was going to explode after taking one last bite in her sandesh dessert. She looked across at Baatar who was also feeling the effects of over eating. She giggled at the sight of him. He looked like he was ready to burst. After paying the bill, they headed back to the car.

 

“So how do you know this guy?” Opal questioned.

 

“Oh…..he was dating my boss’s daughter……Asami Sato.” Baatar replied. “They were an item for a while….actually they were a very powerful couple. They both came from esteem households and are damn filthy rich.” Baatar stressed.

 

“He’s attractive but seems shady to me.” Opal stated. Still intrigued by the handsome charmer.

 

“He is actually a nice guy…..but…” Baatar paused, searching for the words to fit the conversation. “He’s very egotistical. He HATES competition.”

 

“Okay, so he’s competing against Asami’s dad then?” Opal enquired.

 

“Not exactly…..you’re close because it does have to do something with the Sato’s, but it’s not business-wise.” Baatar indicated.

 

Then it hit her. His statement: _Love is blind, yet so complicated_.

 

“So there’s a third party involved in their relationship then?” Opal seemed more interested.

 

“Yeah….and to make it worse, it’s a woman who Asami has fallen head over heels for.” Baatar smirked. “It eats him up all the time and he’s in such denial. He doesn't want to admit he was cheated on and dumped.”

 

Baatar continued laughing when telling Opal details of Iroh’s unfortunate dilemma. “I know I shouldn't be laughing at him, but the guy’s an international playboy. He loves women to eat from his hands….but at the end, he never thought karma would meet up with him…..poor fellow.”

 

Opal listened attentively to Baatar’s story while he drove back to his apartment. He gave his personal insights and views on the situation and believed that Asami have found true love with this woman.

 

_If this true love have no boundaries, does it also apply to me? Opal contemplated._

 

Evening was fast approaching and they returned to her brother’s ten storey apartment. They face time with only Su and told her about the excited day they both shared. Opal then kissed her brother a good night and took a long and relaxing bath. It was what she needed since she came to Republic City. Just taking in the warm water and watching the bubbles pop on her feet was such a rejuvenating feeling than just taking a shower. She was actually able to relax her mind and think clearly.

 

_Why do I still think of her? I should let go now…..but I can’t, it’s so hard. I still do love her._


	3. The Gawky Earth Bender

 

For the duration of the week, Baatar continued showing Opal around the city. New sights and attractions kept her interest at bay, while spending the constricted time with her brother who made her felt solace and relaxation. Opal could not ask for anything more. To her, this was a perfect week and she would surely miss it when her semester started, as well as for Baatar going back to work and resuming his Masters which was also commencing the same time as her classes. She thoughtfully cherished the moments she had with him and only regretted not arriving sooner. Despite that trivial setup, she was still grateful to be close to him. The following days passed face timing with Su and the rest of the Beifong clan and taking in her novels when she was in the apartment.

 

The semester was close approaching and Baatar decided to carry Opal out again but this time to Republic City’s adolescent hangout, the mall. The weekend before the beginning of the semester, most of Republic City’s young couples tended to gather religiously to the various malls and spend their afternoons and evenings window shopping or just simply relaxing before the term commenced. Retreating there had been a custom for most, including Baatar himself.

 

“Would you like me to take you to Republic City’s trendiest but grand mall? King of Prussia? Baatar asked Opal while he was dressing himself in his bedroom.

 

“Sounds like fun. I could use some new stylish clothes and shoes.” She spoke back, still reading her book.

 

He walked out in the living room with a grin on his face. He wore a tight fitted black dress shirt with matching cuffs which also complemented his leather belt, a skinny denim jeans which showed off his round ass and a double sided zipper dress ankle boots.

 

“So what do you think…..you like?” He asked modelling for his sister.

 

“Ummmhhhh…..don’t you think you’re a little overdressed to go to the mall?” Opal replied.

 

Baatar’s eyebrow raised, as he rolled his eyes in disapproval from Opal’s response. “Whatever…Let’s go.”

 

Opal lightly punched his arm. “You look fine….no hard feelings.” She said at him with a cute pout.

 

“I spoil you too much.” He stated while hugging her when they approached the elevator.

 

“There’s sales and discounts you will love little sis, remember no expense is spared.” He reassured her as they now exited the building heading towards the car.

 

* * *

The King of Prussia Mall was vast compared to the malls Opal knew of in Zaofu. The mall had everything and anything Opal could possible thing of. Many boutique, specialty and home decor shops align the first and second floors. On the third and fourth floors were thirty of the world’s most fashionable iconic stores only the wealthy could afford. The fifth floor housed all twenty restaurants one could ever imagine, which also included two open food courts.

 

Taking in the views surrounding her, she was able to notice the young couples Baatar told her of earlier. So many pairs walking hand in hand, some hugging lovely, others just sitting or chatting away. She also noticed a few lesbian and gay couples in between, but they almost seem or are trying to be hiding their affections towards their partners in public. Her thoughts ran back to Kuvira when she saw them, but she tried her best to compose herself thinking of the older metal bender.

 

They decided to head directly to the third floor to explore the designer stores. Their first stop was a clothing store named _Vintage by Varrick_. The store accommodated both men and women clothing and mostly catered for young adults.

 

“These prices are exorbitant Baatar?” Opal exclaimed.

 

“These are all on sale….I believe 20% off.” Baatar replied.

 

“Right…..I can’t afford any of these even if it’s still on discount.” Opal stated looking a bit disappointed.

 

“I told you no expense is spared, stop worrying.” Baatar reassured her.

 

Opal tried on a couple shirts and skirts, finally deciding on a pleated dark green skirt which reached a few inches below her thighs, a white loose blouse and a black sweater. She also bought matching black stockings which complemented her outfit.

 

Baatar was curious with her purchase.

 

Opal winked at him and simply replied, “I want a different look for the semester.”

 

“I just never saw you buying an outfit like that. Even when I was in Zaofu.” Baatar responded.

 

“Well I’m not in Zaofu anymore Baatar…..I’m 18….deal with it.” She said playfully sticking out her tongue at him.

 

“I like it…it’s naughty and gutsy.” He said, laughing at his now blushing sister.

 

“Well you need the heels to pull off your work of art…..come on, let’s go to _Instep by Varrick_.” He said pulling her hand towards the store.

 

Opal noticed how Baatar seemed so eager to go shopping with her.

 

_Must be the metrosexual trait he possessed here from Republic City. She thought to herself._

The store attendant greeted them at the entrance.

 

“Good day Sir and Madam, welcome to Instep by Varrick, I’m your helper…Bolin.” The chubby man said with a huge smile on his face while staring at Opal, his hand outreached to shake hers.

 

“Yeah Bolin you could cut the crap, it’s just Baatar…” A guy said over the counter who appeared to be Baatar’s height and built. “Shit bro! Stop staring at the young lady like that, you’re gonna freak her out.”

 

“Yeah….Bolin just chill…and back off from my sister!” Baatar continued where the other man left off. “And Mako, hello to you to.”

 

Mako was Bolin’s older brother. A wise-ass and a total jerk at times. Bolin however, was more of a compassionate guy, and at times a complete clumsy dimwit. The brothers were the complete opposite of each other. Mako the ladies’ man. Bolin the clown.

 

 “Ignore two stupid dogs.” Baatar told Opal while laughing at his own joke.

 

Opal didn’t seem to mind the attention she was receiving from Bolin. He walked with her wherever she went to view a shoe. Trying to convince her to try on each one she liked.

 

_He’s cute but not my type. She smiled admiring his enthusiasm._

 

Baatar didn’t seem impress by Bolin’s antics to attract his sister, when he felt a hug behind him.

 

“Asami….how are you?” He asked now facing the woman who grabbed his attention.

 

Opal looked up to notice a tall, slim-built, raven-haired beauty with mesmerising light green eyes. Her pale skin stood out in her red mini skirt with matching stilettos and a black, loose blouse. Next to her stood a short, brown-skinned girl who carried an adorable smile. She was taller than Opal but shorter than Asami. She wore a baggy jeans, with sneakers and an armless azure hoodie matching her eyes. Her arms appeared to be toned, and she sported a shoulder length hair style with sunglasses on her head. Both women were opposite in dress from each other but there was a hint they were actually dating by their body language.

 

“Hey Korra…so you’re taking Asami shopping?” Baatar enquired.

 

“Nah…we just wanted to chill a bit before we head back to URC. We’re supposed to meet Kuvira and Yuri in the food court.” Korra replied.

 

Hearing Kuvira’s name made Opal’s heart shivered. She wanted so much to see her right now.

 

“Oh guys….this is my sister Opal.” “Opal this is Asami and Korra, they are one of the power couples in URC.” Baatar said proudly.

 

“Oh please Jr, you know that’s not true.” Asami said, jokingly poking him in the stomach. “You mean the power couple you’re referring to is Kuvira and Yuri….no one can give those two competition.”

 

“Are you here to buy anything or are you loitering in my store?” Mako rudely asked Asami.

 

“Whatever! I don’t have time for this.” Asami replied coldly to Mako’s question, while flipping her hair.

 

“Oh….Tahno’s here and Wu is with him as well. They are at _Touch the Moon by Varrick_.” She said while still receiving lethal stares from Mako.

 

Baatar hesitated then said to Opal. “I’ll be back shortly, I’m going to check my friends in the perfume store….will be right back.”

 

She smiled at Baatar signalling to Bolin’s hard attempt at impressing the young air bender. “Take your time…..I’ll be here a while.”

 

Baatar left. Asami and Korra remained in the store with Opal, Bolin and Mako.

 

“Mako I could use some help here.” Asami uttered with a slight attitude when she tried on a pair of heels.

 

“Mako!” Asami spoke again.

 

“I’m coming your highness.” He stated. “Stupid bitch…..” he muttered under his throat.

 

“So….tell me about yourself?” Korra asked the younger woman.

 

“Well I’m from Zaofu….and I’m 18. My major is Comparative Literature….and well that’s it I guess.” Opal said giggling lightly at Korra’s dorky smile.

 

“Well I’m from the Southern Water Tribe. I’m 21. I’m captain of the senior fencing team at URC. Ummmhhhh my major is Sports Science and Management…..I want to become a certified instructor after you see.” The darker girl said grinning. She continued, “Well Asami’s my girlfriend…Mako and Bolin are my home boys…. and Kuvira is my best friend.”

 

“Here….try this on…..” Bolin came in running breathless towards Opal with a pair of black heels.

 

“You okay Bo?” Korra asked, seeming concern with her friend’s wild antics.

 

“Yeah I’m fine….” He sputtered still trying to catch his breath.

 

“What’s with all the shoes all over the place dude?” Korra now expressing a puzzled look on her face.

 

“So is Kuvira pursing the same major as you Korra?” Opal questioned the other.

 

“Nope…she’s majoring in Political Science and International Relations.” “You know her….like personally?” Korra asked now.

 

“Yeah somewhat….” Opal replied listlessly. “She use to perform in my mom’s dance troupe back in Zaofu….years ago.” “It’s been years that I haven’t seen her.” She continued.

 

“Yeah she did tell me she use to be a dancer back in her hometown…..” Korra paused and then looked down at her phone when she heard the notification sound.

 

She seemed disappointed from the message across the screen. “Damn you Yuri!” She uttered aloud.

 

“What’s wrong hun?” Asami questioned her girlfriend.

 

“Kuvira can’t make it…..she and Yuri got into another fight!” “That’s four times this week!” Korra’s voice now suddenly becoming harsher and loud.

 

“Hey…no shouting in the store.” Mako giving Korra a bold look.

 

“You can’t talk to Korra like that!” Asami now intervening.

 

“Go fuck yourself fuck boy…” Korra replied with more attitude.

 

Bolin jumped in within the confusion. “Why can’t we all get along?” “We should hold hands and be merry…..you know…...like old times.”

 

“Really Bo? Really?” Korra watched him seriously, then uttered a hard laugh.

 

Asami and Mako could not keep it inside for too long and also pelted out laughs at Bolin, who was now singing Taylor Swift’s Shake it Off.

 

“Bo I love you too much….” Korra said patting his back. “Whoever ends up with you would surely be someone special….trust me….you could make a rainy day seem joyful.”

 

He beamed from Korra’s compliment.

 

Baatar now returned from the perfume store.

 

“What the hell?” He seemed confused with shoes and boxes lying around haphazardly on the ground.

 

Opal laughed at her brother’s expression. She knew him to be sarcastic at times, so before he said anything she intervened in the nick of time.

 

“Bolin’s been a great help….I admire his knowledge and interest in choosing a perfect pair of heels for me….and I must say he’s a great helper.”

 

“I do love these.” She held a nicely pair of black, suede, strappy heels.

 

“Oh….and I would definitely would like to get to know you much better.” She spoke directly to Bolin who was now dumbstruck by hearing those words.

 

Since hearing Korra’s compliment from before, Bolin’s smile grew more, since the young air bender seemed interested in him.

 

A pin could have been heard within the shoe store. Everyone was still….as well as in shock. Who would ever thought that Bolin would end up receiving attention from an attractive and well-off woman? That was the thought running through everyone’s mind excluding Bolin of course.

 

“Well if you insist Opal….” Baatar trying to gather his thoughts and rejecting the fact Bolin may become is sister’s boyfriend. The image made him screw up his face.

 

Mako didn’t seem impressed. He thought Opal’s remark was not to hurt his brother intentionally.

 

Both Asami and Korra seemed happy for Bolin, since he tries so hard to find love.

 

However, Opal’s statement was justified, since she truly felt that getting to know Bolin would take her mind off Kuvira, and most importantly she could move on to someone better.


	4. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will like to personally thank sebnicord for taking the time and patience for being my Beta Reader. With your assistance I will definitely be able to improve on my fiction writing. Thank you again for the support.

 

The streets of Republic City began to come alive again. The morning now approached, bright and sunny. The men who worked shifts on the docks flagged down taxis to return to their awaiting families. Movement of wheels and swift feet passed below the 70-story apartment where the young air bender slept lazily, snuggling into her blanket. She turned, opening her eyes slowly, as the sudden noise of her alarm clock woke her. Opal stretched reaching to turn off the noisy device and placed her feet steadily on the ground heading towards the window.

 

The warm, spring air hit her face gently. She smiled feeling the air surrounding her, making her feel weightless. Every morning was the same routine for Opal. She would gaze in awe at the sight of the ocean, sparkling like diamonds reflecting the statue of Avatar Aang. The sights and sounds of the city’s busy atmosphere always produced a smile on her gentle lips. From the pedestrians scurrying to their assigned destinations to the many cars which filled the streets and their deafening horns filling her ears. It made her realise how Republic City was always in a frenzy. She also made some new friends who would serenade her on her window sill. Two robins would sit awaiting her presence to begin chirping merrily for her. She loved the mornings and she wished they would never end.

 

There was a light knock on her door. She opened it and saw Baatar smiling at her. He brought two cups of coffee and was already dressed for work in his black suit and tie. His suave attire making him look like a millionaire’s son.

 

“Good morning. Today is your big day,” he said, kissing Opal on her forehead.

 

She sat down leaving room for him to sit next to her. He handed her a cup and she returned his greeting.

 

“Morning. Yeah, I can’t wait to start school today. To be honest,” she paused then continued. “I can’t wait to see Bolin , too.” She smiled heartily when saying her boyfriend’s name.

 

“Are you sure you’re into him? I mean you only met him this past weekend. Don’t you think it’s too soon to call him your boyfriend?” Baatar questioned with concern in his voice.

 

“I do like him and he’s really funny and cute. Don’t you think?” Opal giggled.

 

“Um, no!” Baatar retorted, screwing up his face in disgust. “He’s an idiot and he’s socially awkward. Did I also mention that his brother is a complete ass?” He deadpanned.

 

“Whatever!” She said jokingly poking his shoulder.

 

Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Then Opal decided to question her brother about Asami Sato.

 

“So that was Asami Sato with her girlfriend? The same Asami Sato who dated Iroh?” She inquired.

 

“Yes, the one and only. She now seems to be settled in her relationship with Korra. I mean first she dated Iroh, then Mako, then Bolin, and now Korra.” Baatar blabbered.

 

Opal almost choked on her coffee when she heard Bolin’s name.

 

“Hey take it easy! I don’t want you dying on me here. It’s your first day at URC. Plus I don’t do CPR,” he quipped.

 

Baatar paused, finally realising his blunder. “I’m sorry. I said too much.” He looked displeased at breaking his sister’s heart.

 

“It’s okay. I would have eventually found out anyway,” Opal replied softly. She was now determined and interested to know more about the heiress.

 

“So Asami’s bisexual? And how did she end up with Bolin?” Opal quizzed Baatar.

 

“Well you already know the story between Iroh and Asami. Billionaire’s son and billionaire’s daughter met, they were supposed to get married, settle down, and live happily ever after. Didn’t happen.” he said flatly.

 

“Moving on to Mako. He studies at URC. They hooked up for a while, a long while actually. For a couple months. Probably about six months to be precise. He was the rebound after Iroh, but he didn’t want to admit it. He took it pretty hard when Asami broke his heart. He truly loved her. I actually felt sorry for the guy.”

 

“As for Bolin, well, how do I put it?” Baatar thought for a while. “That was a one-night stand she had with him. So, yeah, that’s basically it.”

 

“Oh! She ended up back with Iroh and then she cheated on him with Korra,” he recalled. “Since then she and Korra have been the power couple of URC. I believe they are going strong into 2 years together.” He paused taking a drink of his coffee.

 

He continued. “Asami even admitted that all the guys she slept with can’t compare to Korra. So, since she made that known both Iroh and Mako despise Korra’s guts. I think they both felt insulted when she claimed their manhood ‘just fell short of satisfying her’. Despite Korra not being a man, somehow she was able to give her what both men lacked.” Baatar looked amused at his thought on the discussion in hand.

 

“Anyway, even though Korra and Mako were initially good friends in the beginning the whole Asami issue put a serious rift in their friendship. In my opinion I think she made the wiser choice to be with Korra. I mean she seems truly happy and content with her relationship and that’s what matters.” Baatar sighed to himself.

 

Seeing Opal deep in thought, Baatar squeezed her shoulder and said, “Opal don’t study the whole Bolin and Asami thing. That is in the past. Don’t look at him differently. Look at him as the same clumsy earth bender that your heart desires.” He pulled her closer to him.

 

“I can’t believe I just said that, ew!” He cringed. “Anyway, I need to leave now or I’ll be late for work. Don’t wait up for me, I have classes this evening. Have a great day,” he said while kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly.

 

She hugged him back still feeling a bit down after hearing Bolin’s past with Asami.

 

She heard the door close. She placed her empty cup on the dresser and laid back on her bed. Opal felt a pain in her heart. A single tear escaped her jade eye.

 

* * *

 

It was now 7:30 and Opal left the apartment heading towards the street to wait for a taxi. Luckily enough she was able to get one without any delays. She exchanged pleasantries with the driver and set them on route to University of Republic City.

 

She stared out the window, her mind wandering. She thought of Bolin, of how he appeared and acted so innocent, but he was just another boy. The discussion she had earlier with Baatar had left her more confused and transfixed on Asami and Korra than before. Then her mind veered off into thoughts of Kuvira. She recalled how Korra mentioned being her best friend. Kuvira was one to be keep away from trouble and chaos. She pondered deeper on Kuvira’s relationship with Korra, Asami, and even Bolin.

 

 _Is Kuvira as wild as they are?_ Opal deliberated, her mind going into overdrive.

 

“Hey, we’re here miss. That will be 15 yuan,” the driver said turning back, seeing the worry on Opal’s face.

 

“Keep the change,” she said, handing him a twenty. As she reached for the door handle the old man spoke again.

 

“Listen, whatever’s troubling you just know that the spirits always know what’s best.” He hoped that his words would comfort the young woman.

 

He continued, “I hope you can overcome your sadness. Don’t let anything or anyone bother you. Just keep your faith in Avatar Aang. It will all work out.”

 

A small smile came across Opal’s lips. Her hand wiping away a few tears.

 

“Oh, and don’t worry about the money. This trip is on me.” The older man tipped his hat.

 

Opal tried offering the driver his fare. “Are you sure sir? I mean I don’t want to seem like I’m….”

 

He paused her. “No, really it’s okay. Please just do me one favor and keep smiling.”

 

Opal’s lips now produced a beautiful, heartfelt smile. She looked back at the older man before departing the taxi. “Thank you sir, and do have a pleasant day.”

 

* * *

 

 

University of Republic City was one of the finest schools in the Republic itself. Founded by Avatar Aang sixty years ago, the University has always stood out from their competitors in academia, sports, and lecturers. The great demand to produce the best and all-around brilliant students was always the predecessor’s dream. _Discipline, Production, Tolerance_. Those three words were key to all who entered this esteemed establishment.

 

Avatar Aang’s son and successor, Master Tenzin, still upheld his father’s principles. His long record of producing honor students has made him a highly regarded, admired, and respected man. His statue, in addition to past and present lecturers, welcomed Opal to the University’s grounds. In the middle of the courtyard stood none-other than the founder’s statue reinforcing all the rest by standing out in its marvelous marble structure.

 

Opal’s amazement of what beheld her eyes shook her heart and mind with the realization of how refine this school was. She walked towards Avatar Aang’s statue and read the golden plaque of his many achievements. She looked at her watch and saw she still had some time to kill before heading to the auditorium for orientation. She decided to view all the remaining statues and read their interesting accomplishments. After the founder, she followed in an anti-clockwise position starting with Master Katara, then Toph Beifong, Zuko, and Sokka. All five were deemed the best in their art of air bending, water bending, earth and metal bending, fire bending, and swordsmanship respectively. Sokka’s mastery allowed URC’s fencing team to become known universally as number one and almost impossible to beat. Moving along she continued reading the last set of plaques which included Masters Tenzin, Kya, Lin Beifong, Izumi, and Bumi. Her mind became clouded, taking in the high accomplishments of each individual.

 

“Hi, I couldn't help but notice how intrigued you are by these statues.” A young, feminine voice spoke from behind her.

 

“Oh, I’m just admiring the many accomplishments of these great people.” Opal met the eyes of the young woman who appeared about eighteen and stood with a tanned, scruffy looking guy.

 

“I’m Opal. I’m new here,” she said shyly, stretching out her hand to greet the duo.

 

“We’re new, too. I’m Jinora and, well, this unkempt young man is unfortunately my boyfriend, Kai.” She gestured to him and shook Opal’s hand.

 

Opal giggled at the disheveled young man who also appeared to be around eighteen or nineteen in age.

 

“Don’t listen to her Opal. She’s not down and cool and shit.” Kai responded teasingly.

 

The young air bender could only laugh heartily at the duo before her. They seemed so in love, but so oddly paired by the way they dressed. Opal studied the young couple. Jinora was neat and professional in her hot pink shirt and black sweater which matched her black pleated skirt and stockings. Her short studded heeled boots made her appear slightly Gothic, but subtle at the same time. Kai, on the other hand, looked like a hot mess. His hair was crazily rumpled. The t-shirt he wore was stamped with the words ‘I WILL F**K YOUR DAUGHTER’ and paired with baggy jeans and Air Jordans. It made him look like a punk. Not to mention the tattoos on his arms and the ten piercings on his face that made him look like a walking jewelry store.

 

Before Opal could ask the duo their majors a familiar voice rang through her ears.

 

“Opal!” A voice called out to the young woman. “Opal, I’m so glad to see you.” Bolin ran up, breathlessly hugging his girlfriend.

 

“Bolin! Hey.” Opal was speechless.

 

“Oh I missed you so much. I didn't know what I would do without you,” Bolin lamented. His eyebrows crossed.

 

“Um, Bolin, it’s only been 48 hours. Get a grip!” The young woman uttered with a bit of annoyance.

 

Bolin did not seem to notice Opal’s displeasure. Instead, he light-heartedly frolicked around her making her giggle. It was his childish and inelegant mannerisms that had attracted her to him in the first place.

 

“Oh, guys I’m sorry. This is my boyfriend, Bolin.” Opal introduced him to the couple.

 

“Hey.” They spoke simultaneously, smiling at the new couple before them.

 

“Bo, I need to go to orientation. We can catch up later. Okay babe?” She tugged him close and gave him a small peck on the cheek. The earth bender’s face turned rosy.

 

“I will wait for you my darling. My heart utters only your name.” He gripped Opal’s hand between his.

 

When Opal eventually broke free from her boyfriend’s grip, she walked with Kai and Jinora to the auditorium. The building was easy to find since they constantly asked for directions there. When they arrived the place was packed to the brim. Chairs were limited, but the three were fortunate enough to find seating for the long speeches that morning.

 

* * *

  
 

“I thought it would never end.” Kai pulled out a cigarette for a smoke. “You want one?” He suggested to Opal.

 

“No thanks. I don’t smoke.”

 

“Hey! No smoking on school grounds!” A loud voice came running up behind them.

 

It was Korra and she looked pissed.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to….” Kai’s cigarette half hanging in his mouth, his hands up in defense.

 

“Gimme your cigs!” The older woman demanded.

 

Kai gave them to her instantly. Korra then placed two in her pocket and took another from the pack lighting it. She closed her eyes taking in the vapour of the menthol flavoured cigarette. The frustration she bore before was now subsiding. She looked at the three puzzled faces before her, then spoke.

 

“Kuvira’s such a wuss! I mean, really, all she has to do is break up with that fricking bitch, Yuri. Jeez! It’s not that hard!” Korra’s rage emerged again.

 

“That’s not the only thing that pisses me off. She decides to work shit out with her pompous girlfriend and take a week off from school! This week! What the hell?! We have training and stuff to do!” The older woman angrily stated.

 

Jinora moved closer and quietly asked Opal, “Who’s Kuvira?”

 

Opal’s heart jumped when Jinora whispered Kuvira’s name. “Oh, she’s Korra’s best friend.” _And my past secret crush._

 

Korra continued cursing for the next fifteen minutes until she was pulled assigned by Asami. The beautiful raven haired woman apologised to the group for her girlfriend’s behaviour and suggested that they all have dinner later in the week for good school relations. All three obliged and they agreed to dine with the billionaire and her girlfriend at Asami’s father’s estate. After that was settled Asami dragged Korra into the distance away from prying eyes.

 

“Well that was odd.” Jinora was the first to speak of the issue.

 

Kai didn’t seem bothered by Korra’s antics. He was just upset how he lost a new pack of menthols.

 

Opal’s curiosity and concern was now heightened. _What’s going on with Kuvira?_  

 

She looked at her watch. It was now 11:30 am. She decided to have lunch with her new friends and Bolin. They laughed and they talked until their lunch break was over. Bolin went to his classes and Opal, Kai and Jinora returned to the ending of their orientation. Four-thirty could not come faster for the young air bender. When their induction ended for the day, the three left talking, laughing and exchanging numbers. Goodbyes were said and she remained by the courtyard waiting for Bolin. When he approached her, she was happy to see him. She grabbed his hand and they headed off towards the city. Boarding a taxi she reflected on her eventful day, ready to go home to relax in a warm bath and drink her Jasmine tea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Fencing…To Be or Not To Be

 

The weeks went by slowly. Baatar was hardly at home and Opal was bored not having her brother around. Although she was alone most of the time, she chatted regularly with Suyin. She caught up with her family’s endeavors and started to miss out not being there to participate in her brothers continuous achievements. Her older brother Huan was working part-time with one of the Earth Nation’s leading sculptors Aiwei, while the younger twins Wing and Wei were still dominating in the field of power discs. However, they had now found a new sport to rule, fencing. She was happy for her family but sad at the same time. She could only wish to join them in the summers when she got time off from school.

 

Besides face timing with Su, she regularly chatted with Jinora, who was now her best friend for life. Jinora was also majoring in Comparative Literature. Just like Opal, Jinora had many siblings and she was much as eager to leave home. Both girls shared a lot in common and their interests for arts, reading and shopping made them much closer. Jinora’s family upbringing was also as prestigious as Opal’s since her father was Master Tenzin. The weight of being known as the headmaster’s daughter was enough pressure as it was, much less being with Kai who was never going to be accepted by her father’s standards.

 

Jinora shared her most intricate and personal secrets to Opal who would never break her new best friend’s trust. Opal found out that Jinora and Kai were attending college in the Air Temple Institute of Technology where they first met. Jinora was already mastering her skills when she met Kai who was from the Earth Nation, a delinquent who needed discipline. From there, their friendship turned into a romance and she gave up her virginity to him months after dating. This however, was never known to Tenzin, therefore their relationship was kept under wraps. This news to Opal about sex, opened her eyes to it since she never experienced love-making before. Both girls would spend hours chatting about their families and boyfriends in intimate ways. Although Opal was not as active as Jinora, she would still share the gossip of kissing Bolin, which Jinora found was really cute.

 

Both were inseparable in school and their boyfriends would join in with them during lunch. Opal was enjoying her time in URC so far even though these were the first couple of weeks. Jinora was there for her when she felt alone, while Kai was like a brother looking out for her as well. Spending time with Bolin also made her felt contented. The connection between them were growing positively and she made every effort to be with him. Talking regularly, holding hands, and being a happy couple. Her mind was at ease thus far especially away from Kuvira. All that changed one day while sharing an intimate kiss with Bolin, she overheard Korra telling Asami in the cafeteria that she was glad her partner in crime was back. Opal’s heart raced knowing she was going to see her soon.

 

* * *

_A few days before……_

 

“So how long did you get back?” Korra inquired to Kuvira who seemed more stressed out as usual.

 

The other was unpacking her clothing putting them away in her dresser.

 

“Last night actually. I couldn’t stay any longer at Yuri’s. She’s driving me crazy!!” Kuvira lamented. “I’m thinking to really call it quits this time. I had enough of her unrelenting bitch fits episodes. I’m too old for this shit.”

 

Korra stuffing her face with flameo noodles lay down on Kuvira’s bed. Her best friend was in a dilemma and she had to be the one to fix the problem.

 

“…..okay, you really want to hear my opinion? Yuri doesn’t deserve you she cheated on you first of all with Tahno. I mean, out of all the people…..Tahno! Really?” Korra’s face in disbelief in someone actually screwing Tahno. “I mean the guy’s a cocksucker not a pussylicker.”

 

“Thank you Korra!” Kuvira rolled her eyes in frustration. “I feel so much better now.” She threw her boxers at the other, hitting her in the face with it.

 

“Cut the sarcasm Kuv…I’m serious. The guys a fuck boy. Almost all the guys in URC are gay. And not forgetting everybody’s sleeping with everybody.” Korra replied, throwing back Kuvira’s boxers at her.

 

“Technically he’s not gay if he slept with Yuri. He would be considered bi. And why are we talking about Tahno? I thought this conversation was about me dumping Yuri?” Kuvira deadpanned.

 

“Look, I’m telling you….you leave her now it would be the best thing you ever did in life.” Korra raised her hand for a high five.

 

“I disagree. The second best thing. When I metal bended that homophobic ass from CIU, I sent him flying right back to the Fire Nation in tears. It was worth the suspension though, I admit.” Kuvira smirked, landing a high five at Korra.

 

“You know what…let’s head to the gym and spar. It’ll take your mind off things.” Korra said getting off the bed heading towards the door.

 

“You’re right Kor, I need to loosen up a bit. The sparing would do me some good. Thanks.”

 

“Not a problem Kuv. Now let me hand you your ass like last time.” The darker woman jested showing off her muscles in the hallway.

 

“Right….you must be dreaming. The last time I remembered I had you out of commission for weeks. So who’s the tough girl now huh? I ain’t hear you talking?” Kuvira now squaring up for Korra in the gym.

 

“….oh wait, I now remembered! You were the one that tapped out when I locked your hand and you were face down in the mat. BOOM!” Korra boasted.

 

Kuvira’s thick brows were now knitted closely together. “Let’s do this.”

 

* * *

 

_Present day......_

 

“So why did you sign us up for fencing now?” Jinora seemed annoyed at her enthusiastic boyfriend.

 

“I think this would do us good, you know learning a sport, taking part in curriculum activities.  Plus it was Bolin’s idea also.”

 

Kai backed away hiding behind Bolin who was now getting threatening stares from both girls.

 

“Bolin dear, why didn’t you ask me first before putting up Kai to do this? At least I would have been able to think about it, don’t you think?” Opal seemed upset.

 

Bolin’s hands were behind his back all the time. Sweaty palms clasped behind his back. His girlfriend infuriated with him.

 

“Opal I have to show you something. Here!” Bolin brought his hands forward and held a baby ferret.

 

The animal looked scared but when Opal saw it her heart just melted, gazing at the timid creature.

 

“I named him Pabu. I hope you like him. I knew you were going to be upset so I brought you a pet ferret.” Bolin sweating profusely hoping Opal would give in.

 

“Oh! He’s so cute! Of course I love him! And no I’m not forgiving you, I’m still upset.” Opal said now cuddling with her new pet.

 

“But I….” Bolin was interrupted by Kai. “Forget it dude, that’s women for you.”

 

Jinora stared daggers at Kai. Then she turned her attention to Pabu. “He’s really cute you know. Oh….he’s a cutie pie.” Rubbing the ferret’s belly making him flinch in joy.

 

“By the way, after lunch we’re to head to the gym for the first fencing class.” Bolin informed them. “We don’t have a junior team so that’s why I suggested you guys. Also Korra seems to like the idea so yeah….that’s why you’re all on the team.”

 

Kai seemed to like the idea. Opal started to give in but Jinora was being a little more difficult to deal with.

 

Jinora spoke up. “Firstly Bolin, Opal and myself are in URC’S book club. Secondly, we both don’t know anything about fencing.”

 

Kai countered her argument. “Jin, it’s okay to be scared. Fencing is not a difficult sport. Plus you can still have time with your book club meetings. I guarantee this. And another plus, we can have this bonding moment together.”

 

Jinora’s eyebrows furrowed in displeasure. “Okay since when you’re the spokesperson for URC’s fencing team, and how dare you say I’m scared of fencing! I really don’t believe you!”

 

Kai’s hands were up in defense. He was about to speak when Opal interjected.

 

“Jin, let’s give it a try at least. I mean what good would it do us if we don’t be open-minded to new things? I would personally like to try fencing and see if I can be as good as my brothers.” Opal’s suggestion was now being considered by Jinora.

 

Opal continued. “Besides, the only thing changing for us is adding on an extra activity which would give us more practice in time management.”

 

Jinora thoughtfully considered Opal’s explanation and rationalized it.

 

If she were to take up an extra credit, her father would be so proud of her. In addition, she could really spend more time with Kai. Spending time meant sleeping with him in his dorm.

 

“Okay Opal, you made a good point. And Kai….” She planted a passionate kiss on his lips. “Thank you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Later that afternoon….._

 

Two o’clock ticked slowly on Opal’s watch. Another hour again before her first fencing class. The anticipation of partaking in sports was the last thing on Opal’s mind. She was mostly focused on one thing. One person to be precise…. _Kuvira_. She tried to concentrate on Master Kya’s Comparative Literature class but she was too distracted. Her mind running into Korra’s words earlier. Kuvira was on URC’s compound but she have not seen her as yet.

 

_Where are you Kuvira? Where have you been hiding? The young air bender kept asking herself._

 

Jinora looked across to her friend who seemed lost in her own thoughts. “Psst, Opal. Opal? You okay?”

 

“….yeah I’m fine. Something’s the matter?” Opal whispered back to Jinora.

 

“….well, I’m not going to lie to you but I’m a little hesitant in doing this. I don’t want to look like a fool.” Jinora spoke quietly to the other.

 

“Stop worrying Jin. We have each other. And don’t forget our boyfriends are there also to support us. It would be fine.” Opal gave a reassuring smile.

 

The rest of the period was reading and analyzing the poem _‘A Dream within a Dream’_ by Edgar Allan Poe. How ironic it was for Opal to be making sense of this poem when she could not even make sense of her own life. The dreams she had envisioned were fantasies and nightmares being followed. Reality was harsh and confronting it head-on was never her first option in the beginning. Now, she was a young adult and her childish decisions were put behind. Facing the unknown with the crucial choices were the only way to face her desires.

 

“Class that’s enough for today. I’m letting you all off fifteen minutes early. Consider it a gift from me.” Master Kya gleamed. “Oh by the way for homework, you are to present a poem of your choice for next week and shed some light on why you chose this particular poem and analyse it as how we did the others in class today.” “Have a great weekend.”

 

Opal looked at her poetry book. She looked at her classmates. She looked back at the book. She now felt lost.

 

Jinora was already packing her bag when she noticed Opal still sitting in her chair.

 

“Aren’t you coming?” Jinora’s voiced concern for her distant friend.

 

“….yeah, I was thinking of Baatar. I haven’t seen him much even though we live together. His hours are off. Sorry.” Opal lied.

 

“It’s okay. If you want company I’m here for you.” Jinora confided with a warm smile.

 

“Thanks. It means a lot.”

 

They waited outside Kai’s classroom for his period to end. Not long after, the young man met up with his gang and they headed towards the gym arena. They were chatting away, taking their time to cross the football field when they finally reached the training areas which was situated in the East Wing of the school. All sporting activities were located at this section and to the group’s dismay, the place was spotless. They passed the indoor swimming pool where students were being taught the basics. The scent of chlorine reminded Opal of her own family’s pool back home. They then entered another section called ‘ _Weightlifting & Sparring._’ This area had many subsections with weights sectioned off at one side, and an open area for martial arts of any form on the other side. They continued walking along until they finally reached the ‘ _Fencing Arena._ ’ When they entered they were greeted by curious stares.

 

“Opal!” Bolin shouted, running towards his girlfriend.

 

“Hey Bo. We actually made it.” Opal said placing her hand in his already ruffled hair. She smiled lovingly at him when she was greeted by Korra.

 

“Hey Opal glad you and your friends could make it. We’re about to get started. Come on. Today is the commencement of our classes.”

 

In the background there was a match already taking place. Swift movements of feet from both players. The clashing of swords could be heard echoing throughout the room. On the side-lines, a small crowd gathered in anticipation to see who would be the supreme winner. Faces of worry and excitement filled all, especially Korra. She was rooting for both players. Jinora and Kai were really ecstatic of what they were seeing before them. Even Bolin was anxious as well. Squeezing Opal’s hand tightly, cutting off her circulation. Opal had to pry her hand away from him. She too was lost in the world which stood in front of her. The swift movements like air bending, the technique of defense and offense, with the skill to tactically overpower your opponent. She felt overwhelmed.

 

“Okay let’s call it a day guys….you were all were impressive.”

 

A voice came across from the gym bleachers. A skinny, pale man walked gracefully across to the floor. His hair flowing perfectly to a tee. His smile was broad and his confidence soaring as he approached the group.

 

“You see that Bolin, that’s how you do it. The perfect example displayed by the best on this team.” The mysterious man uttered as he placed his hand on Bolin’s shoulder.

 

“Yes Sir I agree!” The nervous earth bender replied.

 

The man now walked to the center and looked at everyone before him. He placed his hands on his hip and flung his hair from his face. His grey eyes were fierce. Then he spoke up.

 

“If we are to be ready for the championships we are to do it now! We are wasting time playing kiddie games! We are a very few but only those who are winners would be the champions, and those who don’t get it….well you know would be the sore losers.” He voiced sternly eyeing at Bolin.

 

“Okay people let’s get our shit together.” He expressed himself swinging his hand in the air.

 

He walked across to Korra and they exchanged a few quick words. She then approached the floor meeting the players. One competitor left and headed to the side-line. When the person removed their mask, it was Asami. Her hair flew perfectly and her makeup never smudged under her gear. Opal scanned the group who were all situated next to the aggressive man. She saw Mako, Asami and a woman with a short-cropped hairstyle. Her face looked familiar but she could not put a finger on where she knew her. See looked out into the center and saw Korra putting on her mask. Both competitors clinked their tips of their swords as a sign of respect. Then the fight ensued.

 

The group of onlookers were in hyper mode. The constant back and forth from both fighters in the center sent shock-waves throughout the room. Opal’s heart was beating quicker as normal watching the quickness and determination of both warriors. The scene was gut-wrenching when out of nowhere, a guy with a high-pitched voice strolled in casually making his presence known.

 

“I’m here people! Wu is in the building!” He said flipping his hair.

 

Hard stares from everyone were positioned at him. Korra stopped fencing and was struck by her opponent in the chest. She removed her mask fuming at the tiny man who broke her concentration.

 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me?!” She spoke angrily. “Fuck boy here is on the team too?!”

 

“Mako darling, can you please tell your ex to not speak to me like that. And also, I could use a diet Coke.” He said placing his arm between Mako’s arms.

 

Mako’s face turned red with shame, unable to speak.

 

Asami however was not up for Wu’s bullshit and the two got into an argument. Tahno seemed unimpressed, tried to part the arguing queens. Korra walked across joining them. Mako started on Korra. Bolin left Opal to defend his brother. The short-haired woman walked towards the changing room, unseemingly bothered. Kai and Jinora seemed confused at what was happening and Opal stood there staring in disbelief as well. All she heard was rambling of incoherent words. The only person who stood apart from the craziness was the fighter who faced Korra and Asami. When the arguments began to get more heated, the mysterious person took of their glove and placed their sword underneath their arm. They took of their mask and to Opal’s surprise the first thing she noticed was the beauty mark under the right eye. The look of numbness filled Opal’s body. There she was. Kuvira in her pride, beautiful as ever. Her slightly tanned skin, with her emerald fixated eyes and thickened eyebrows. Her black hair braided, with a loose end in the front. Just as how Opal remembered her back in Zaofu.

 

The metal bender walked across and pulled Korra aside, who was still arguing with Wu. Tahno was finally able to quell the situation. He spoke aggressively at the group for their hooliganism. The group of young fencers were given a harsh warning for their offensive behaviours and was instructed to face penalties if they continued with their conduct. Wu stormed out and Mako had no choice but to follow him. Kuvira took Korra and Asami to the changing rooms and Bolin was left with Opal, Kai and Jinora. Tahno seemed too frustrated to speak to either of them and he also left in a hurry. Bolin stared at Opal awkwardly trying to explain what just happened. She did not seem to care too much of the love ramblings or any other reasons. Matter of fact, her only concern was Kuvira, and she happened to see her secret crush again. That was the only thing that mattered to her. The couple sat on the benches next to Kai and Jinora, chatting on the events which transpired earlier. Bolin reassured them to not change their minds as the situation was a one-off thing. About twenty minutes after, the group of fencers were leaving the changing rooms. Bolin ran up to Korra talking to her, eyeing the waiting new members in her ocular view. She seemed hesitant at first, but changed her mind at the last moment to converse with the waiting group.

 

“Sorry you guys had to see that. It’s not what we’re about.” The water bender stated, trying her best to convince the confused stares at her and even trying to convince herself.

 

“Listen, today was an off day, so we were all off guard. Pass again Monday and we would try again. What do you guys say?”

 

The three were in agreement and decided to give it another shot. First impressions were really hard to come back from but they were all really impressed with the fight scenes. Thus far, this was the reason, they were still willing to stay and give it a try. Opal especially now, seeing Kuvira as flawless as she was gave her more motivation to try this new art of perfected non-bending combat.


	6. So Close, Yet So Far Away

 

Opal was looking forward to the weekend to spending some quality time with Bolin. He planned on carrying her to Avatar Aang’s Park for a romantic picnic. She was looking forward to this and wanted to impress him for being the sweetest boyfriend he was. She thoroughly scanned through her wardrobe deciphering what to wear. Nothing seemed to stand out to her. Feeling the frustration building up, she grabbed a couple of shirts and skirts and threw them on the bed. Pabu was playing with a sweater she threw over him.

 

“Big date today sis?” Baatar inquired munching on a rosy apple.

 

“…yeah. I’m supposed to meet Bolin at the park, but I’m going to be late! I don’t know what to wear.” She replied flustered. “This is frustrating, can you help….please?”

 

Baatar held a smile and walked over to the dishevelled pile of clothes before him. He inspected each piece and finally found an outfit for her date.

 

“I think this would work. You like? Yay or nay?” He stood behind her placing a white t-shirt with a puppy print over her. He then handed her a pair of light green leggings and a matching ribbon to tie in her hair. He looked again and chose a pair of dark green sandals to finish off.

 

She scurried him out of her room and got dressed. She looked at her length-sized mirror and smiled at the sight before her. She then called him back in and waited for his response.

 

“Perfect.” He said scrutinizing her outfit, still chewing on his apple.

 

Opal smiled and thanked Baatar for his assistance, kissing him goodbye. She then grabbed her handbag and placed Pabu in it hurrying out the door.

 

The streets were busy as usual, and the young woman decided to take a stroll instead of boarding a taxi. The park was only twenty minutes away by foot. Thinking to herself that the walk would truly be good for her, Opal was always one to keep fit and had always been health conscience. She looked at Pabu in her handbag who just stared curiously at her. She smiled at him, patting his head.

 

Reaching the park, she saw Bolin sitting under an oak tree waiting for her. He had already placed all the foods and drinks on the blanket. When she approached him, a huge grin came upon his face. He got up and kissed her on the cheek and she returned the gesture. They both sat down playing with Pabu, eating and drinking the meals he prepared, while admiring the view of other couples, children and the elderly playing games, bending or just relaxing. The afternoon with Bolin was quite nice and peaceful. He positioned himself lying midway on the tree and Opal laid into his arms feeling his calloused hands, while Pabu was lying asleep on her lap. She watched how the children played with their families and wondered if she would ever be as complete as them.

 

“Bo? Do you want kids?” She asked the other who was now falling asleep.

 

“Huh? What’s that Opal?” Bolin asked now yawning and stretching from his short slumber.

 

“Would you like to have kids? I would like to have eventually. I think I would make a terrific mom.” She said holding her boyfriend’s hand lovingly.

 

 

“Uh yeah about that….I’m not ready for that kind of responsibility as yet.” He said rubbing the back of his head. “But we could make out some more that would be cool.” He said trying to change the topic.

 

She then shoved him off and stood up. “Is that all you guys think about? Sex?!” “I’m going home, and don’t bother calling me later, I’ll be studying.” Opal cited, feeling disgusted at Bolin’s remarks.

 

She grabbed her handbag and placed the awaken ferret in it, walking away from the confused earth bender. She felt so hurt and disappointed with his statement that she refused to cry. She walked home thinking of how selfish he was of only wanting sex. It was not the first time he brought it up and she knew it was not going to be the last. Opal knew that Bolin felt pressured by his friends and even his brother into getting laid. Having a girlfriend now was not an excuse for him for not receiving “it”. He also knew she was a virgin and being the first guy to take it would be a feather in his cap.

 

Opal loved Bolin, but she was not in love with him. Opal truly loved someone else. Her heart had always belonged to someone she had ardor and felt affection for beforehand. The thought of it just made her more frustrated and more furious. Every time she spoke of a sensitive or sentimental topic about marriage and a family, Bolin tended to back away. She wanted a clear prospective of what they both wanted and it seemed to be different things. Opal always reminded him that she was not ready to start a family but just wanted his insight on the topic, which he did not cared about. Although they were only dating two months now, the pressure of sleeping with Bolin and the thoughts of settling down with someone who only wanted her physically and not emotionally put her between a rock and a hard place.

 

She pressed the elevator to the 70th floor, her head resting on the wall while she looked directly into the mirror adjacent to her. Opal closed her eyes trying to clear her mind of any thoughts what so ever. The door opened and she walked towards Apartment 702. The studio was quiet. Baatar was not at home. Tears began to roll down her cheeks unforgivingly. She cursed herself for how she felt. For being so timid and soft. She made a cup of jasmine tea and headed to her bedroom. Placing Pabu on her bed, she slipped into her nightgown and sat on her desk reading a poem, _‘I’m Not Yours’_ by Sara Teasdale.

 

* * *

_Monday morning, 6:45 am_

“You’re up early? Can’t wait to see Bolin in school?” Baatar jokingly asked his sister. He was already dressed drinking his coffee reading the news headlines on his Mac Book Air.

 

“Men are jerks!” Opal scowled, pouring her cereal with angst. “Why is sex everything men only care about? Why can’t they fall in love and live happily ever after with the women who loves them?” She continued fuming.

 

“Because life isn’t a fairy tail dear and like they say ‘ _men are dogs_ ’, so there’s your answer.” He stated with a smirk still looking at the screen.

 

Opal giggled, knowing what her brother told her was the complete truth. She poured her almond low-fat milk in her bowl and began eating her cereal. She ate in silence gathering her thoughts of what she wanted in her life. She have read and was made to believe that one would find true love and live happily in a kingdom for eternity. That love she would share would be unbreakable with her one and only true soulmate. That was only a fantasy. Pure fiction. The world was screwed up and so was love, or being in love. She hated it. The bullshit of it. She looked at Baatar still analyzing the news, then she spoke up.

 

“I joined the fencing class and I must say, it’s pretty interesting.” Opal said chewing on her cereal.

 

“Why you say that? Someone stabbed you the first day?” He turned now watching her, brow arched.

 

“No stupid.” Opal’s face deadpanned.

 

“I mean the guy who totally wrecked the class and the other meanie one who I believe maybe the coach, they are so different.” She said putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. “I don’t understand Wu. He seems like a drama queen.” She stated, not seeing the uneasy look on Baatar’s face. 

 

“Anyways, I’m looking forward to fencing this evening and I’m hoping it goes off without a hitch.” Opal smiled to herself gathering her dishes to the kitchen sink.

 

She turned around facing her brother when she observed his face frozen in dread. “You okay? You seemed bothered?” She noticed her brother pale as a ghost.  

 

“…I, I think I’m…” He paused. “I just remembered I have a presentation this morning and I have to leave like now!” He rushed over kissed his sister goodbye and scrambled out the door.  

 

“….Goodbye to you too.” She said alone in the studio with a baffled look on her face.

 

* * *

_Monday afternoon, 1:03 pm_

“Opal you would not believe this?! The coach of the fencing team is gay!” Jinora said in utter horror.

 

“….Okay how do you know this? And why should I care if he’s gay or not?” Opal seemed uninterested.

 

“I saw him kissing another man in the mall and I’m so freaked out! Oh my god I was so disgusted by what I saw. These two men kissing! Gross!” Jinora still distressing her encounter.

 

“Well Jin if they are happy and are both in love how is it hurting anyone?” Opal responded, choosing to be careful on this sensitive subject.

 

“Uh Opal, being gay is so wrong! And secondly, it’s not natural! How could two men or two women fall in love?! It’s just plain wrong. We were meant for men and men for women. Why are you agreeing to this? You are just like Kai!” Jinora voiced, still expressing her disgust and shock.

 

“I’m not, it’s just not a big deal Jin. And I didn’t know Kai was okay with it.” Opal replied.

 

“He sees nothing wrong with men having gay sex. I’m starting to think he maybe one of them.” Jinora now pondering on her boyfriend’s sexuality. 

 

“Really Jin?” Opal rolled her eyes. “Oh please come on, he’s crazy for you. I can’t see you losing him that easily. Plus he’s entitled to his opinion just like mine.” “Stop freaking out and let’s get to class. We’re going to be late.” Opal said grabbing her friend’s hand who was still disoriented.

 

* * *

_Monday afternoon, 3:30 pm_

“Wait! I don’t think I can do this.” Jinora pleaded with her friend to let go off her hand.

 

“We’re already here, and besides you are causing a hissy-fit for nothing. Just drop it Jin. It’s not a big deal.” Opal uttered feeling a bit drained with Jinora’s childish behavior.

 

Both girls now entered the Fencing Arena and were greeted by the strict voice of the coach. He was lecturing the senior team on their behavior that occurred a week ago and was severely threatening them if they ever crossed that line again. They walked up to the rest of the team and fell into the silent and somber squad. While the coach continued his ranting, Opal’s eyes shifted towards the team surrounding her. Bolin who was next to his brother, played idly with his thumbs appearing nervous as usual. Mako’s arm were crossed with his brows knitted angrily. Wu was leaning onto Mako admiring his pedicure. Asami seemed unimpressed. Korra was rolling up her eyes sighing and fuming consistently. The woman with the cropped hairstyle seemed uninterested. Next to her stood Kuvira, with a stoic look on her face.

 

“That’s all for now. You may all proceed to practice. I need to greet the new junior team.” The slender man spoke dismissing the others, while he approached Opal and her friends.

 

He walked gracefully towards them. His hair bouncing perfectly in sync. He paused, then stood with his arms crossed, with one free hand on his chin. He looked diligently at the three people in front of him. His grey eyes scrutinizing their body language. He shifted his eyes slowly from Kai to Jinora and then to Opal. He scanned them thoughtfully for a couple more minutes, then he spoke up.

 

“I’m Tahno. I’m your fencing instructor for the rest of the year.” He uttered. “You are now part of URC’s Junior Fencing Team. You would make it your business to be here prompt and train as required. Only the best are winners and I hope you all don’t disappoint me.” His brow arched.

 

He continued. “We have rules here, and one of them is no jewelry allowed.” Tahno now turning his attention to Kai. “Also, secondly no faking of sickness or pathetic excuses to avoid partaking in practice.” His eyes now on Jinora. “And finally, not because you may have _affiliations_ with prestigious families means that I’m going to cut you any slack.” His words were meant to affect Opal somehow, who did not seem to comprehend his stressing on his words to her.

 

“We are here to train, and that’s the sole purpose. No funny business. Understood?” All three nodded silently.

 

“Wu! Come here please.” Tahno now placed his hands on his hip while Wu stood next to Kai.

 

“You’re now part of the junior team. You’re no way close to be with the seniors. You have too much catching up to do. Besides, you are too distracted with your boy toy so I think it’s best you start again from scratch.” The coach implied pointing his finger at the already upset Wu.

 

“Whatever…” Wu replied rolling his eyes and raising his hands in ‘ _I don’t give a shit’_ response _._

Tahno chose to ignore him. He was not in the mood to get all hyped up over Wu’s prissy attitude. The coach called Korra over and spoke to her briefly before he left the arena. She guided them along to their respective locker rooms where their gears were already placed for them. Opal held the white outfit and felt the padded fabric. She took a glance what was before her. Her fencing kit was assembled with breeches, a jacket, gloves, a mask, a plastron, shoes and socks, a chest protector and her own sabre. The thought of now being part of a fencing team was frightening, yet exciting for the young woman. She looked across to Jinora who was already fitting in her outfit. Opal then dressed quickly and headed out to meet the others.

 

When she approached Korra, she was introduced to Kuvira who slightly nodded at her.

 

“Kuv here is the Vice-Captain. Any issues you can check her so don’t hesitate to bother the shit out of her.” Korra joked at her serious friend.

 

“Well you know Asami, Mako, and of course Bo.” “This lovely lady here is Yuri.” Korra said resentfully under her breath.

 

Yuri was around the same height as Kuvira. She was slender in built with a shade of jade eyes and full lips. She was slightly lighter in complexion to Opal and sported a neatly cropped haircut. Her beauty was unremarkable but something about her rubbed Opal the wrong way. The stories Korra complained to Opal about Kuvira’s ex and the dislike felt for Yuri made Opal questioned more about Yuri herself and her affiliations with Kuvira. Nevertheless, Opal smiled warmly at the other woman, who in turned gave her back an earnest gesture.

 

Kai now fell in with the others. He seemed upset but he was one to not let his emotions take over his senses. Opal looked up at him and noticed that all his piercings were removed. That explained his sudden change in body language. When Opal was about to approach Kai, Tahno returned with a roster in hand.

 

“Okay guys listen up. I have placed you all in pairs since there are six seniors and four juniors. The person you are going to be paired with would be your lifelong fencing partner. So this means no exchanges, WHAT SO EVER.” “Good? Now that’s settle, let’s begin.”

 

Tahno looked at his clipped board and began to read the names aloud.

 

“Asami you would be paired with Wu.” Asami pinched the bridge of her nose, the frustration beginning to give her a migraine. Wu slanted his eyes and huff in disapproval. “Mako and Jinora you are the next pair.” Both did not seem too disappointed too much. “Korra you got Bolin.” Bolin lifted up Korra and squeezed the air out of her lungs turning her blue in color.

 

Opal kept her fingers crossed hoping to have Kuvira as her partner. She slowly looked across where Kuvira was standing. The metal bender deep in conversation with Korra who seemed excited over their chat.

 

“Okay people settle down.” Tahno voiced. “Let’s continue with the last two pairings.”

 

“…..Yuri you would be paired with Kai. And Kuvira you are partnering with Opal.” Opal’s lips gave a small smile. Her prayers had finally been answered. Kuvira stared at Opal and nodded her head as a sign of approval of having her as her partner.

 

 

Time flew quickly that afternoon. Five o’clock approached and the squad was preparing to leave for the evening. Opal’s mind was thrilled and she wanted to jump up in joy but she needed to compose herself.

 

“Opal….change of plans.” Tahno approached her hurriedly before she left the arena.

 

“You’re being paired with Yuri instead. Sorry about that.” Tahno announced, as he left Opal in a daze. Her heart sank to her stomach. How disappointing it felt to have that opportunity grabbed from her so quickly. She left URC in tears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                      


End file.
